The present invention relates to power driven lawn mowers and more particularly to lawn mowers including internal combustion engines having governors for controlling the speed of operation of the lawn mower. It is commonly desirable that the engine speed of the lawn mower be adjustable by the mower operator between at least two speeds. However, engine efficiency and durability are improved if the engine operates at a generally constant speed for each of the preselected operating speeds. Accordingly, it is beneficial if the engine is provided with a speed control mechanism which permits the operator to select one of a plurality of operating speeds and which maintains the engine operating speed at the selected value. It is further desirable that the speed control mechanism be adjustable during assembly of the lawn mower to permit preadjustment of the preselected engine speeds.
Attention is directed to U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 915,764, filed June 15, 1978, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.